priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Fortune Hunter
Fortune Hunter was a pricing game that offered $5,000 cash and four prizes, each worth between $500 and $3,000. Gameplay *The contestant was shown four prizes, each with a gift box beside it. One of the gift boxes contained $5,000 cash, while the other three were empty. *The host read three clues, one at a time, each instructing the contestant to eliminate one of the prizes (and its associated gift box) based on its price. Examples included "Eliminate the prize whose first digit is 6" and "eliminate the prize whose value is between $1,500 and $2,000." After three boxes were eliminated, the remaining box was placed in front of the contestant to open. If it contained the $5,000 in cash, the contestant won all four prizes and the money. If the box was empty, the contestant won nothing. Contestants were not required to eliminate the three correct prizes in the order that the clues referring to them were read. A contestant could eliminate any of the empty boxes after being read each clue, so long as they ultimately eliminated the three empty boxes, leaving the box containing the money. *½ Off, another pricing game, recycled the concept of finding a box filled with cash and includes a similarly-staged box-opening reveal. Catchphrase Clues *Eliminate the prize that is less/more than (insert amount). *Eliminate the prize that is between (insert 2 amounts). *Eliminate the prize that is the least/most expensive. *Eliminate the prize that has a price that starts with (insert number). History & Retirement *On its first playing the three eliminated boxes were placed on the floor. Beginning with the second playing on December 1, 1997 (#0551K), shelves were added to the backs of the podiums. On top of that, it got its first win after that change. *Fortune Hunter was retired because of a low win percentage, averaging only 33%. Additionally, it was lost all nine times it was played during Season 28. It was the first game to be retired in the 2000s. *The music cue used for this game debuted in 1994 on The New Price is Right. The cue and several of its variants are still used today as prize cues on the daytime show. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 20. Pictures Fortune.png Fortune1.jpg|How about a chance to win $5,000... fortune2.jpg|...plus a hutch, a coffee urn, a chair, and a desk set? fortune3.jpg|Bob gives out a clue to this player. fortune4.jpg|The player says the coffee urn is to be eliminated. fortune5.jpg|All that's left is the chair and he's hoping the box has the cash... fortune6.jpg|...but it doesn't. He loses. fortune7.jpg|The hutch had the $5,000. FWWIn.JPG|But here's better news for this player. She wins $5,000 plus a sofa, a desk, flatware and a foosball table! Premiere Playing (November 21, 1997, #0535K) fortunehunterpremiere1.jpg fortunehunterpremiere2.jpg fortunehunterpremiere3.jpg|Her first clue is to eliminate the prize that is the least expensive. fortunehunterpremiere4.jpg|She picks the baker's rack. fortunehunterpremiere5.jpg|Her second clue is to eliminate the prize that starts with a 9. She picks the love seat. fortunehunterpremiere6.jpg|Her last clue is to eliminate the prize that has 4 digits in the price. fortunehunterpremiere7.jpg|She picks the refrigerator. fortunehunterpremiere8.jpg fortunehunterpremiere9.jpg fortunehunterpremiere10.jpg|Uh-oh, it's empty. fortunehunterpremiere11.jpg fortunehunterpremiere12.jpg fortunehunterpremiere13.jpg fortunehunterpremiere14.jpg|The money was by the baker's rack. fortunehunterpremiere15.jpg First $5,000 Win (December 1, 1997, #0551K) FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_1.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_2.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_3.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_4.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_5.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_6.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_7.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_8.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_9.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_10.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_11.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_12.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_13.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_14.png FortuneHunter_(12-1-1997)_15.png From October 13, 1999 (#1213K) fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 1.jpg fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 2.jpg fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 3.jpg fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 4.jpg fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 5.jpg fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 6.jpg|Her first clue is to eliminate the prize that costs more than $1,800. fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 7.jpg fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 8.jpg|She picks the refrigerator. fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 9.jpg|Her second clue is to eliminate the prize that is the least expensive. fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 10.jpg|She picks the TV/VCR. fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 11.jpg|Her last clue is to eliminate that prize that costs exactly $1,250. fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 12.jpg|She picks the dinette. fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 13.jpg fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 14.jpg fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 15.jpg|She wins $5,000 and 4 other prizes!!! fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 16.jpg fortunehunter (10-13-1999) 17.jpg Finale Playing (May 11, 2000, #1444K) fortunehunterfinale1.jpg fortunehunterfinale2.jpg fortunehunterfinale3.jpg fortunehunterfinale4.jpg fortunehunterfinale5.jpg fortunehunterfinale6.jpg fortunehunterfinale7.jpg|His first clue is to eliminate the prize that is more than $2,000. fortunehunterfinale8.jpg|He picks the clock. fortunehunterfinale9.jpg|His second clue is to eliminate the prize that is the least expensive. fortunehunterfinale10.jpg|He picks the fitness bench. fortunehunterfinale11.jpg|His third clue is to eliminate that prize that costs $895. fortunehunterfinale12.jpg|He picks the kitchen safe. fortunehunterfinale13.jpg fortunehunterfinale14.jpg fortunehunterfinale15.jpg|It's empty. fortunehunterfinale16.jpg|There was the money. fortunehunterfinale17.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:4-Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:The Player is in Command Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"F" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:November Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck